


Скажи «Да»

by Gavrik, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drama, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Happy Ending, Identity Issues, Jealous Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Slap, mentions of Hydra trash party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: У Баки трудности с выражением согласия, а Стив не сразу это замечает.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 260
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Скажи «Да»

Одетый в черные штаны и майку, с двумя ножами, порхающими между пальцев, Баки провоцировал будто нарочно. Он нападал и тут же ускользал, то держал дистанцию, то подступал вплотную, заставляя уходить в оборону и не оставляя возможности для атаки. Ни одна тренировка еще не доставляла Стиву столько удовольствия и одновременно столько муки.

Во время очередного захвата Стив коротко прижался сзади, вдавливаясь окрепшим членом в задницу Баки. Тот замер, прекратив сопротивляться.

— Думаю, хватит на сегодня, — хрипло сказал Стив.

Баки вывернулся с обидной легкостью, поднялся, забрал в резинку растрепавшиеся волосы, высоко подняв локти. Стив залюбовался заигравшими мышцами груди и рук.

— Все, пошли в душ.

Баки вытер пот со лба полотенцем и, ухмыльнувшись, запустил им в Стива. Тот не успел увернуться, получил тряпкой по лицу и помчался за Баки, который в мгновение ока скрылся в душевой, примыкавшей к спортзалу Башни.

После спарринга в крови кипел адреналин, мышцы гудели, а внутри все подрагивало от напряжения. Тренировочный бой нисколько не убавил энергии, а словно распалил Стива еще больше.

Баки нашелся в дальней душевой, обнаженный, со стекающей по груди и животу мыльной пеной. Горячая вода сильным напором била из лейки. Струйки разбивались о кафель, забрызгивая Стиву ноги. Баки опустил руку с губкой, потом положил ее на подставку, прямо взглянул на Стива.

Тот прижал его к стене, целуя, не в силах больше терпеть. Спарринг завел его до звезд перед глазами, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не перевести все в секс еще в зале.

Стив с нажимом провел рукой по бедру Баки и сжал ягодицу, намеренно задевая кончиками пальцев вход, влажный от воды и пота. Баки расслабился под руками, откинулся назад, позволяя целовать себя, прижал ладони к стене.

— Признайся, ты меня специально так завел сегодня? — прошептал Стив ему на ухо, тиская задницу и ритмично толкаясь членом в пах.

Баки улыбнулся привычной полуулыбкой, прикрыв глаза. Он возбуждался медленнее, чем Стив, у которого член уже был каменно-твердым. Баки быстро облизнул губы, опустив ресницы. Завороженно глядя на его лицо, Стив еще раз сильно толкнулся вперед, вжимая Баки в стену, потом надавил ладонью ему на плечо. Баки тут же опустился на колени, запрокинул голову. Стив провел пальцами по его щеке, коснулся губ. Баки впустил их в рот, обжимая, прикрыл глаза. Стив оперся рукой о стену, тяжело дыша, глядя, как Баки старательно обсасывает подушечки.

Стив вынул пальцы, мазнув по губам слюной. Баки снова облизнулся, явно намереваясь довести его до разрядки одним своим видом. Он сидел на пятках, широко раздвинув колени, держал расслабленные ладони на бедрах и смотрел из-под ресниц, ловя каждое движение Стива.

Чувствуя, что сейчас взорвется, Стив направил ему в рот член, который подрагивал от возбуждения и уже потек в преддверии скорой развязки. Стив точно долго не продержится, не тогда, когда Баки вот так сидит перед ним, приоткрыв влажный рот, и тянется вперед, к его члену… Господи, сохранить бы рассудок.

Стив раздвинул головкой мягкие губы, проехался по небу, ткнулся в глотку. Ощущение горячего податливого рта, быстрые прикосновения языка грозили лишить последнего контроля. Хотелось вбиться в горло, ухватив за волосы, трахнуть, прижав затылком к стене, не давая отстраниться.

Стив медленно двигал бедрами, прерывисто дыша, стараясь не входить глубоко, помня, что раньше Баки такое не нравилось. Баки подавался навстречу, облизывал член по всей длине, терся щекой о ладонь Стива. Вторую руку Стив положил ему на затылок, аккуратно перебирая мокрые пряди, то сжимая их в кулаке, то расслабляя.

До сих пор не верилось, что Баки и правда был с ним, был жив, вернулся из ада, и сейчас они снова вместе. Почти как раньше. Лучше, чем раньше.

Стив немного отодвинулся, оставив внутри только головку. Гладил Баки по лицу, пока тот сильными круговыми движениями вылизывал ее. Стив коснулся его шеи, чуть надавил на горло.

— Можешь глубже? — хрипло спросил Стив, коротко толкаясь, лаская пальцами яркие губы, широко растянутые вокруг члена. — Ты не против? Давай, Бак, возьми глубже, пожалуйста, еще немного, недолго. Давай же…

Баки быстро глянул на него и снова опустил глаза. Стив подтолкнул его к себе за затылок, въезжая внутрь, упираясь в глотку, сладко сжавшуюся. Стив не давил, только мягко толкался вперед, чувствуя, как тесная полость постепенно поддается.

Баки сместился, сильнее запрокинул голову, сглотнул с усилием, еще и еще, и Стив ощутил, как член проходит дальше, в тесное, горячее, ритмично сжимающееся горло. Баки качнулся вперед, зажмурившись, и, боже, вот оно — Стив вжал его лицом себе в пах, протолкнув член полностью внутрь. Ноги задрожали, в животе скрутился горячий комок, Стив ахнул, потрясенный, дурея от удовольствия. Баки шевельнулся, жаркое, влажное, тесное провернулось вокруг члена, Стив застонал, дернулся вперед, повинуясь инстинкту, потом еще и еще, задыхаясь от возбуждения. Баки прижимался лопатками и затылком к стене, пока Стив сильно и коротко двигался внутри, раздвигая мышцы глотки.

— Баки, господи, как ты это делаешь… тебе нравится? Не могу… черт, я уже скоро…

Он прижал пальцы к его шее, снова толкнулся внутрь. Горло двинулось, увеличиваясь под натиском головки. Стив застонал — осознание того, насколько глубоко он внутри, что Баки и правда позволил ему так взять себя, так, как Стиву давно хотелось, — все ощущения хлынули разом через край, Стив вздрогнул, кончая, жестко удерживая Баки за загривок, выплескиваясь внутри, долго и упоительно сладко.

— Бак, Баки, боже…

По телу прошлась последняя яркая судорога, оставляя после себя томную сытость. Стив отстранился, с трудом удерживаясь на дрожащих ногах и пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Глянул вниз.

Баки сидел перед ним, часто дыша приоткрытым ртом, запрокинув голову, показывая напряженное горло. Ладони на коленях, глаза прикрыты, на ресницах поблескивают слезы.

Такой красивый. Такой покорный.

Стив _обожал_ это.

Прекрасно зная о его желаниях, раньше Баки иногда позволял полностью управлять собой, вертеть, нагибать и удерживать, как Стиву захочется. Потом по-доброму подшучивал над ним, называя альфа-самцом и животным.

Сейчас, в новом веке, Баки пока еще ни разу не захотел быть сверху. И черт возьми, Стива это устраивало.

Когда Стив в первый раз поцеловал его, Баки на мгновение напрягся, так, что Стив забеспокоился, не поспешил ли он, но Баки почти сразу расслабился, растаял в его объятиях, позволяя целовать себя. Такой сладкий, невозможно оторваться.

Стив ощущал себя, будто сбылись разом все его тайные стыдные мечты. Баки рядом, живой, такой отзывчивый и чуткий.

_— Вот так, прогнись еще, детка... ох, Баки, ты потрясающий. Подвигайся, да, да, о боже... Баки, я люблю тебя…_

Как же Стив скучал по нему.

Стив утомленно оперся о стол, потер лицо ладонью. Тони упал в кресло, мрачно глядя перед собой и гоняя в руках тонкую металлическую палочку. Может, стилус, а может, портативную ядерную бомбу. С ним никогда заранее не угадаешь.

— Чертов Штрукер, чертов Локи с его чертовым посохом, — бормотал Тони, яростно перекатывая стилус в ладонях.

Миссия по уничтожению одной из баз Гидры, которой управлял Штрукер и где, скорее всего, он прятал посох, обернулась грандиозным провалом. Парочка мутантов, совсем еще дети, раскидали Мстителей, как котят. Телепатка что-то сделала с Брюсом, и им пришлось сдерживать разъяренного Халка. Слава богу, никто из гражданских не пострадал. Но Клинта зацепило куском стены, они едва успели доставить его живым.

Нервное напряжение, поражение на, казалось бы, предсказуемой миссии и страх за Клинта сделали свое дело. Они все были вымотаны, чертовски злы и очень голодны. Бой с Халком, напряженные часы в джете и ожидание в медпункте сожрали все оставшиеся силы.

Баки достал из холодильника банку с паштетом и быстро вскрыл ее, явно собираясь съесть прямо так.

— Баки, не ешь из банки, — раздраженно сказал Стив. Тот замер, не донеся до рта ложку. — Я сейчас нормальные сэндвичи на всех сделаю. И заказ через полчаса привезут, потерпи.

Стива это еще в детстве раздражало. Когда миссис Барнс готовила на завтрак блинчики, а Баки постоянно таскал только приготовленные прямо со сковороды да еще пытался Стива ими накормить. Как будто сложно немного подождать и поесть со всеми.

Баки поставил банку на стол и выпрямился над ней, расправив ладони на столешнице. Стив поймал на себе взгляд Наташи.

— Что?

Наташа медленно покачала головой, посмотрела на Баки, чуть нахмурившись, и отвернулась.

Баки терпеливо дождался, пока привезут заказанную еду, помог Стиву расставить тарелки и сделать сэндвичи. На всю их ораву готовить пришлось много. Брюс после возвращения к человеческому облику всегда ел за троих, Стив с Баки тоже не отставали, утоляя суперсолдатский голод. Только Тони и Нат ограничились порцией лапши и парой тостов с паштетом.

Тони агрессивно тыкал палочками в кусочки овощей, бросая взгляды на бар, поблескивающий бутылками. Но он строго придерживался им же установленного правила — никакого алкоголя до, во время и сразу после миссий. Наташа наблюдала за Баки.

 _Наташа наблюдала за Баки_ , вдруг осознал Стив. Весь ужин исподволь не сводила с него глаз. Что еще за новости? Это уже давно пройденный этап, у Баки было несколько комиссий и обследований, он абсолютно здоров и безопасен. Никаких неизлечимых последствий для мозга, никаких триггеров. Тем более именно Нат с самого начала была лояльна к Баки и очень помогла Стиву на первых порах. Основное предубеждение и неприязнь всегда исходили от Тони.

— Бак, ты все? Пойдем тогда. Мы с тобой готовили, так что пусть остальные убирают.

Стив положил ладонь ему на плечо, подталкивая. Баки отодвинул пустую тарелку, стрельнул глазами по блюду с куриными крылышками и поднялся вслед за Стивом. Наташа сложила руки на груди и откинулась на спинку, переводя взгляд с него на Баки и обратно.

— Да что? — излишне резко спросил Стив.

Сегодня был не лучший день для намеков и игры в гляделки. Если ей надо что-то сказать, пусть скажет прямо ему в лицо.

— Так... — Наташа покрутила в воздухе пальцами, а потом будто потеряла интерес, повернувшись к Тони.

Ну и ладно, Стив слишком устал, чтобы угадывать, что творится в голове у Черной Вдовы. Баки ждал его у дверей, а это было важнее.

— Бак, все в порядке? — шепотом спросил Стив, уже ночью.

Баки лежал под ним, тихонько постанывая, обнимал Стива за плечи и подавался на каждый толчок, сладко сжимаясь внутри. Он выгнулся, кончив с долгим стоном, судорожно вздохнул, вытягиваясь под ним. Ну, кажется, все хорошо. Стив ускорился, прижав Баки к себе, жестко двигая бедрами, быстро приближая собственную разрядку.

— Эй, Кэп, ты даешь разрешение своему киборгу поиграть со мной в мастерской? Нужные детальки подъехали для чудесной новой руки. Уверен, ты оценишь.

— Конечно, Тони, если Баки не против, — рассеянно ответил Стив, изучая новые данные по перемещениям Штрукера.

Потом поднял голову, успев увидеть, как Тони и Баки скрываются в дверях. Зачем им вообще понадобилось разрешение? У Тони опять новые странности?

Стив выкинул это из головы и сосредоточился на деталях отчета. Была большая вероятность застать Штрукера в Заковии, где на одной из баз наметилась подозрительная активность.

Стив, как обычно, проснулся за минуту до сигнала будильника. Часы показывали полседьмого утра. Баки лежал рядом, спиной к нему, затянув под себя одеяло и свернувшись вокруг него, как обезьянка. Стив проследил взглядом красивые плечи, линию позвоночника и ямочки на пояснице, расслабленные светлые ягодицы, резко контрастирующие с загорелой спиной. Он прильнул к Баки всем телом, пробираясь рукой под одеяло, плотно прижатое к его животу. Погладил теплую кожу, съезжая пальцами вниз, к жестким волоскам на лобке. Проехался членом между половинок. В груди задрожало от желания большего. У Баки наверняка внутри все мягкое, еще растянутое после ночи, с остатками смазки и спермы, и можно просто оттянуть ягодицу в сторону и войти сразу, без подготовки.

Баки вздохнул тихонько, просыпаясь, сонно глянул на Стива, который целовал его плечо, гладил живот и грудь, терся головкой о вход.

— Уже пора? — хрипло, чуть слышно спросил Баки, потом ответил на поцелуй, в который втянул его Стив.

— Еще полчаса, успеем.

Раньше Баки терпеть не мог ранние подъемы, а про утреннюю зарядку и говорить не приходилось. Сейчас он еще ни разу не пропустил их совместные пробежки с Сэмом, всегда был не против, когда Стив звал его с собой. Так здорово, что Баки снова с ним и поддерживает любое предложение.

Стив о таком и мечтать не мог.

Он добавил смазки на член и плавно въехал внутрь, придерживая Баки за бедра. Баки привычно выгнулся навстречу, расслабился, прикрыв глаза, притянул к себе подушку, прижимаясь к ней щекой.

Стив крепко обнял его, прикусил надплечье, засасывая кожу, двигаясь все быстрее, и подумал, что еще никогда не был так счастлив.

Они успели вовремя, Сэм только подошел к скамейке в центральном парке, откуда они обычно начинали. Солнце уже освещало макушки невысоких деревьев, а по дорожкам бегали первые спортсмены.

— Привет, Стив, Баки.

Сэм всегда здоровался с Баки, подчеркнуто глядя именно на него и протягивая руку. Последние несколько недель Баки начал отвечать на рукопожатие и кивал в ответ на приветствие. А Стив еще ни разу не смог сдержать счастливой улыбки при виде этого.

— Сегодня по упрощенной программе, — сказал Сэм, поставив ступню на скамейку и перешнуровывая кроссовок. — Мне позвонили только что: придется подменить коллегу, так что выходной накрылся. Но кофе вместе мы выпить успеем, — добавил он, широко улыбаясь. Сэм, хоть и перевелся в Нью-Йорк и официально числился Мстителем, не оставил работу с ветеранами. Его с радостью приняли в Нью-Йоркский реабилитационный центр. — Согласен на короткий маршрут, Баки? — спросил Сэм, выпрямляясь.

— Да, — тут же отозвался Баки с энтузиазмом, которого Стив давно от него не слышал. И только сейчас понял, насколько давно.

— Ну или можете отпустить меня после пары кругов и потом пробежать свой суперсолдатский марафон.

— Хорошая идея, — отозвался Стив, думая, что они с Баки могли бы в этот раз добраться до набережной. — Правда, Бак?

Баки не ответил, занятый сгибанием козырька у своей бейсболки.

— Так и сделаем, — решил Стив, не услышав возражения и уже предвкушая красивый и длинный маршрут, который Сэм выдержать бы не смог.

Баки надел бейсболку, опустив козырек так низко, что полностью скрыл глаза, встал в стойку для бега.

Сделав вместе несколько кругов для разогрева, Стив убежал вперед, оставив Сэма и Баки позади. Сам Стив не мог бежать так медленно, энергия бурлила в крови и грозила просто разорвать его на части.

Через несколько кругов он обнаружил Сэма и Баки сидящими на скамейке со стаканами в руках.

— Хэй, Баки, играешь в поддавки? — весело прокричал Стив, замедляясь. — Сэм, тебе так одиноко бежать позади? Ну отдохни пока, старичок.

Сэм отсалютовал ему стаканом, а Баки помахал вслед. Стив ускорился, ожидая, что Баки его догонит, и они пробегутся вместе на нормальной скорости, пока у Сэма передышка.

Стив сделал еще пару кругов, но Сэм с Баки так и сидели на скамейке. Стив остановился напротив них, уперся руками в колени, уже успев немного запыхаться.

— Сэм, ты еще посидишь? Баки, давай на время, а Сэм включит секундомер.

Баки медленно отставил стакан в сторону и неохотно поднялся, разворачивая бейсболку козырьком вперед.

— Мы хотели еще по порции, — сказал Сэм. — Да, Баки?

— Да.

— О, ну ладно, — Стив отряхнул штаны и подошел ближе. — Посижу с вами немного. Бак, возьми мне тоже эспрессо.

Они с Баки всегда после пробежки брали по большому стакану тройной порции самого крепкого кофе.

Баки замешкался, нервно оглядываясь на Сэма.

— Вообще-то он хотел еще один кислородный коктейль, — ухмыляясь, заметил Сэм.

— С яблочным вкусом, — сказал Баки и торопливо добавил: — Попробуй тоже, Стив.

Стив сел рядом с Сэмом, а Баки ушел к ларьку с напитками.

— Не знал, что такие коктейли бывают, — сказал Стив. — Там ведь не просто пустой стакан с воздухом и долькой яблока? А то в вашем времени и не такое возможно.

— Не забывай, что это теперь и твое с Баки время, — как обычно, ответил Сэм, развалившись на скамейке и опершись локтями о спинку.

Мимо пробежала парочка парней в одинаковой спортивной форме и с наушниками в ушах. Стив проводил их взглядом, оценив удобный крой футболок. Надо им с Баки такие же найти и тоже купить парные. У Сэма сейчас довольно редко получается выбираться вместе с ними, тем более он не может поддерживать темп, подходящий для Стива и Баки. Раз в неделю они будут бегать втроем, а остальные дни вдвоем с Баки можно поискать новые длинные маршруты.

— Эй, Стив, прием!

Сэм помахал ладонью перед его лицом, и Стив, моргнув, понял, что пропустил мимо ушей все его последние слова. Он разглядывал возвращавшегося Баки, который нес три стакана в картонной подставке и облизывал эскимо на ходу.

— Суду все ясно, — Сэм закатил глаза и крикнул: — Баки, приходите со Стивом вечером ко мне: пиво, крылышки и тот новый сериал, про который я тебе рассказывал.

— Да, хорошо, — обрадованно ответил Баки, протягивая Стиву его порцию.

— Подожди, Бак, — озадаченно сказал Стив, машинально отпив из стакана. Горячий кофе приятно согрел изнутри. — Мы же хотели разобрать коробки. Прислали из музея, там вещи Баки и его семьи, — коротко пояснил Стив на вопросительный взгляд Сэма.

Баки быстро облизнул губы, сунул трубочку в рот и втянул щеки. Потом глянул на Сэма, словно собираясь с духом, и тихо спросил:

— Стив, можно пойти вечером к Сэму?

— Да, Стив, — подхватил Сэм. — Ты можешь сам коробки разобрать, а мы с Баки оттянемся.

В груди заворочалось неприятное тяжелое чувство. Нутро будто обдало кислотой, отдавая болью в позвоночник. Стив переводил взгляд с Баки на Сэма, которые сидели рядом. Слишком близко.

— Давай в другой раз, Бак, — наконец сказал Стив, ощущая горечь на корне языка. — Сегодня поможешь мне, там ведь вещи твоей семьи, родителей и сестер.

Баки еще раз отпил из трубочки, опустив взгляд вниз. Мороженое в его руке потихоньку таяло, пачкая шоколадными потеками металлические пальцы. Стив представил, как слизывает темные сладкие капли, а потом притягивает Баки для поцелуя.

— Бак, а можно мне такое же? Принесешь, пожалуйста? — влез Сэм, протягивая ему купюру.

Баки кивнул, вытянул пятерку из его руки и ушел к ларьку. Стив напрягся, задержав дыхание и подумав, не показалось ли ему и правда ли Баки коснулся пальцев Сэма?

— Стив, — сказал Сэм, повернувшись к нему. — Я немного не понял, почему Баки нужно твое разрешение.

— А я не понял, почему это твое дело, — ровно ответил Стив.

— Сильно… — заметил Сэм, подняв брови, и наклонился вперед, сцепив ладони на коленях.

— Ты говорил, что опаздываешь на работу.

— Старик… — начал Сэм, обеспокоенно глядя на него, но тут вернулся Баки с двумя порциями мороженого в руках.

Стив встал, забрал у Баки эскимо и всунул его Сэму в ладонь. Потом притянул Баки к себе за талию, поцеловал в щеку.

— Сэму пора на службу. Побежали дальше, хороший мой? Сегодня можно до порта добраться, не против? — Стив потерся носом о его щеку, придерживая за талию.

Баки потеряно глянул на него, потом на Сэма, который откинулся на дощатую спинку и скрестил руки на груди, положив эскимо рядом.

Стив сжал пальцы на талии Баки. Внутри расползался противный липкий страх, стесняя дыхание и сжимая горло, как бывало раньше во время приступа. Баки не так много вспомнил о старом времени. Что, если новый человек, без знания о его прошлом, ему подойдет лучше? Только за последний час Баки улыбнулся больше раз, чем за всю последнюю неделю. И каждый раз не Стив вызывал эту улыбку.

— Пока, Сэм, — твердо сказал Стив, увлекая Баки за собой на дорожку.

— Пока… — эхом отозвался Баки, покорно побежав следом за Стивом.

Сэм так и остался на скамейке, нахмурившись и провожая их взглядом.

За следующие пару недель Стив не нашел времени перезвонить Сэму. На телефоне скопилось уже несколько пропущенных звонков от него и с десяток сообщений. Наверняка ничего важного.

У них с Баки было полно других дел. Стив подыскал им новую квартирку в Бруклине, подальше от Манхэттена. Конечно, жить в Башне было удобно и очень комфортно: повышенная безопасность, Джарвис, спортзал, бассейн и сауна, плюс круглосуточная и моментальная доставка еды. Но хватит уже Башни, они же не студенты — жить практически общежитием с Мстителями. А у них с Баки семья, давно пора было съехать в собственное отдельное жилье.

Баки все эти дни шатался по квартире, бестолково двигая коробки с места на место. Он до сих не разобрал одежду, вытащив буквально пару футболок и штанов и бросив их на коврик, специально развернутый у стены под стопки вещей. И только свой арсенал любовно и тщательно пристроил по всем углам. Кажется, его ножей и пистолетов стало еще больше.

Баки будто бы не очень хорошо воспринял переезд, хотя он же сам всегда говорил, что хотел бы жить в одном из этих домов на Кранберри-стрит. Они с Баки тогда любили иногда пройтись по улице и в шутку выбирать, в каком из домов они поселятся на следующий год. А потом еще на следующий год, и еще... Может, им бы и удалось переехать туда, если бы не война. А сейчас Стив в состоянии исполнить хотя бы это обещание.

Из мебели пока почти ничего не было, даже кровати в спальне. Стив разложил там несколько туристических ковриков и свертков со спальниками и одеялами. Всю новую мебель он думал выбрать вместе с Баки. Кухня, к счастью, была уже оборудована, и им не пришлось готовить еду на газовой горелке или питаться одними пиццами.

Стив помешал пасту в кастрюле, бросил щепотку соли. Подвинул к себе банку с тушеным мясом, вскрыл.

Баки пришел на запах еды, щелкнул кнопкой чайника и бросил в чашку чайный пакетик. Сел за барную стойку. Вот, кстати, надо добавить в список мебели обеденный стол и нормальные стулья.

— Бак, пойдем завтра в мебельный? Думаю, первым делом надо нам выбрать матрас и кровать. Как считаешь, какая будет удобнее?

Баки пожал плечами, глядя вниз и помешивая ложкой в чашке. И вот так почти все время. Баки и раньше был молчаливым, не сравнить с прошлым, но эти дни совсем замкнулся, подавая голос только для ответа на прямые вопросы. Стив старался взбодрить его, придумывал занятия, стараясь увлечь хоть чем-то.

— В Башне была удобная, — наконец сказал Баки, так и не притронувшись к чаю.

— Да, мне тоже нравилась, — кивнул Стив, вытряхнув содержимое банки в кастрюлю с пастой. — Спрошу у Тони, где такую же найти.

Баки промолчал, водя пальцем по ободу чашки и не поднимая глаз на Стива.

Стив разложил дымящиеся спагетти по глубоким тарелкам. Баки намотал на вилку клубок из тонких макаронин, но не успел донести до рта, как они соскользнули обратно в тарелку.

— Господи, Бак, ты как ребенок, — фыркнул Стив, ощущая теплоту внутри.

Он помог Баки правильно зацепить спагетти на вилку и чмокнул его в щеку, еле удержавшись, чтобы не залезть руками под футболку.

— Так здорово снова отдельно жить, правда? — мечтательно сказал Стив, сев на свое место.

Уже стемнело, на кухне горели только небольшие круглые лампочки, да с улицы падал желтый свет от фонарей. Настоящая романтика двадцать первого века.

Баки промычал что-то в ответ, борясь со спагетти, так и норовящими через раз упасть обратно в тарелку.

— Та наша старая квартира, — начал Стив, накручивая спагетти на вилку и погружаясь в воспоминания. — Помнишь, которую мы сняли в тридцать седьмом? Так вот она могла поместиться в одной гостиной здесь. Совсем крошечная, буквально одна комната и кухня. Холодная, в окнах щели, и с потолка в углу периодически капало, пока ты не заделал дыру. Но зато отдельно от твоих родителей. — Стив окинул невидящим взглядом кухню. Баки сосредоточенно гонял спагетти по тарелке. — Мы сначала тоже жили почти без мебели, только старые одеяла на полу. Ну, пока твоя мама не раздобыла нам целый диван и койку. Хотя ее мы так и не использовали по назначению, — фыркнул Стив, представляя себе их старый дом так живо, что на мгновение ощутил родной запах: одеколон Баки, свои травяные чаи, шерстяное одеяло и горячее масло в обогревателе.

Баки поднял вилку, и с нее упали все подцепленные спагетти, влажно шлепнувшись на стол.

— Я не помню, — хмуро сказал он, буравя взглядом тарелку.

— Ничего, Бак, — ободряюще ответил Стив, коснувшись его ладони. — Я за двоих буду помнить и рассказывать тебе.

Баки пальцами собрал со стола спагетти и переложил их обратно.

— А когда Сэм придет? — вдруг спросил он.

— Что? — удивился Стив, потянувшись за салфетками. — Почему он должен прийти?

— Ну… в гости.

— Когда разберемся с вещами и мебель привезут, — Стив отодвинул едва ополовиненную порцию. Что-то аппетит пропал. — Сейчас ему даже сесть некуда будет.

Баки поскреб вилкой по дну тарелки, и Стив поморщился от неприятного звука.

— Ты все? Иди в постель тогда, я пока уберу.

Баки тут же соскользнул со стула и вышел. Зашумела вода в душе. Стив сунул посуду в машинку, смахнул крошки со стола и поспешил в спальню.

Баки мылся долго, Стив успел не только расправить спальники, но и прочесть несколько глав новой книги. Наконец Баки вышел, весь распаренный, порозовевший. Волосы забраны в пучок, на бедрах полотенце. Он повесил его на дверь и лег на свое место. Стив сразу притянул его к себе, закидывая ногу и толкаясь быстро крепнувшим членом.

— Эй, ты ждал, я к тебе приду в душ, поэтому так долго, да? — с улыбкой спросил Стив, думая, что правильно понял. — А я тут зачитался, прости. Но в следующий раз обязательно.

Стив навис сверху, опираясь локтем о постель, поцеловал Баки, второй рукой обхватил его член, пока что незаинтересованный. Баки привычно расслабился, позволяя целовать себя, раздвинул ноги. Стив потянулся за смазкой.

— Детка, что такое? — спросил он, когда Баки поморщился в ответ на два пальца внутри.

Баки перевел дыхание, коротко глянул на него и снова опустил взгляд.

— Я… я устал.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Стив, аккуратно вытащил пальцы, снова поцеловал его, уловив губами облегченный вздох. — Просто сказал бы нет, и я бы не стал.

— Просто… — Баки повторил за ним чуть слышно, слабо улыбнулся, отворачивая лицо.

— Ладно, давай спать.

Баки повернулся к нему спиной. Стив обнял его, приник всем телом, поцеловал в затылок, потом в шею и плечо, прижался щекой.

— Я люблю тебя.

Баки угукнул в ответ. Стив закрыл глаза, уткнулся носом ему в загривок, прижимая крепче к себе. Его сердце как будто снова застучало с перебоями, как до сыворотки, посылая по всему телу волны боли.

Баки размеренно дышал в его объятиях.

Стив с трудом заснул только ближе к утру и проснулся от тихих звуков, доносящихся с кухни. Баки рядом не было. Стив сосредоточился, напрягая слух. Он нечасто пользовался улучшенным слухом, как-то раз уловив через две кирпичные стены, как полковник Филипс распекал Пегги, напортачившую в работе.

— Я не могу… — едва слышно, отчаянно говорил Баки. — Я не знаю… я пытался, но не получается… это не помогает… не знаю, Сэм, я не могу ему сказать…

В животе свернулся ледяной ком, впившись острыми иглами в нежную плоть. Сердце засбоило, Стив с трудом сглотнул желчь, подступившую к горлу.

Баки разговаривает с Сэмом по телефону. Тайком.

— Надо… — прошептал Баки. Стив еле улавливал его слова. — Хорошо, я попробую снова…

Через полчаса Баки вернулся в постель, обдав холодным воздухом и сигаретным дымом, прижался к Стиву, устроившись головой на его плече. Стив осторожно обнял его в ответ, заглушая водоворот тяжелых мыслей. Это еще ничего не значит, утром надо поговорить с Баки, спросить, о чем он беседовал с Сэмом, спросить, чем Стив может помочь, исправить свои ошибки.

Ровное тепло, идущее от Баки, его тихое дыхание и тяжесть постепенно убаюкали Стива, и он заснул, прижимая Баки к себе.

За окном громко просигналил автомобиль, резко вырвав Стива из сна. Он вскинулся, на секунду готовый отразить атаку, но быстро расслабился, осознав, что он дома, в своей постели, в безопасности. Баки выглянул из ванной, с зубной щеткой в одной руке и ножом в другой. Стив успокаивающе качнул головой, откидываясь на подушку. Часы показывали без двух минут одиннадцать. Однако…

Баки вытер лицо, откинул полотенце куда-то назад, ненадолго скрылся за дверью, очевидно, пряча нож. Потом вернулся к Стиву, нырнул под одеяло, тут же прижимаясь горячим боком. Все ночные мысли мигом отошли на задний план, становясь далекими и неправдоподобными. Стив повернулся, подмял Баки под себя, поцеловал глубоко и влажно, с удовольствием вылизывая изнанку его рта, а слабый привкус зубной пасты делал поцелуй только слаще.

Стив выпрямился, сев на пятки, вытащил из-под подушки тюбик смазки, откатившийся почти к стене. Стянул трусы с Баки, развел ему ноги, пристраиваясь между ними, согнул их в коленях, заставив прижать к груди. Подтолкнул ему под задницу небольшую подушку. Полюбовался на открывшийся вид.

Баки расслабленно лежал перед ним, прикрыв глаза и широко раздвинув ноги, придерживая себя под коленями. Предлагая себя Стиву.

Стив глубоко вдохнул, унимая звериную жажду внутри, побуждающую немедленно и жестко взять, в очередной раз присвоить Баки себе. Надо сосредоточиться на подготовке.

Мышцы ануса туго обхватили смазанные пальцы, Стив протолкнул их дальше, по самые костяшки, аккуратно согнул, нащупывая простату. Баки сглотнул, дрогнув кадыком. Напряг и сразу расслабил живот, сильнее подтягивая колени к груди. Стив взял в ладонь его член, мягко поглаживая в одном ритме с пальцами, толкающимися внутрь. Добавил еще смазки и вошел уже тремя. Баки облизнул губы, зажмурившись. Он тяжело дышал, красиво вздымая грудь. Его член медленно вставал, наконец упруго качнувшись в ладони и хлопнувшись о напряженный живот.

— Расслабься, вот так, — ласково сказал Стив, оглаживая изнутри, проворачивая пальцы и ловя подушечками горячую пульсацию.

Вытащил пальцы, распределил новую порцию смазки по своему члену, выдавив остатки из тюбика. Черт, это ведь последний, придется зайти в аптеку сегодня. Одной рукой взял Баки за колено, отведя ногу еще шире, второй направил себя, сильно толкнувшись внутрь.

— Ох, Баки…

Горячая влажная теснота обхватила член, Стив одним мощным движением въехал внутрь, прижался лобком к распяленной заднице. Внутри у Баки все сжималось и трепетало, посылая яркие искры удовольствия по телу.

Стив погладил его голени, проследил ладонями напряженные икры, повел пальцами вверх, ероша по пути короткие мягкие волоски. Сжал согнутые колени, фиксируя их в одном положении, и начал двигаться, плавно вытаскивая член и резко вгоняя внутрь, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда его яйца хлопали о задницу Баки. Тот завел руки за голову, сильнее откидывая ее назад.

— Господи, Баки, какой ты красивый! — вырвалось у Стива срывающимся голосом.

Напряженные бицепсы, открытые подмышки, переходящие в грудные мыщцы, темные соски, ярко выделяющиеся на загорелой коже, живот, будто отлитый из расплавленного золота, и член, пачкающий его смазкой и вздрагивающий на каждом движении. Это зрелище грозило сорвать тормоза, отправляя Стива в темную бездну чистых инстинктов.

Он коротко простонал, склонился вперед, почти наваливаясь на Баки, с силой раскрывая его членом. Сжал запястья, уткнулся в шею, проходясь быстрыми колючими поцелуями по горлу, приподнялся, удерживаясь на выпрямленных руках. Бионика коротко зашумела, выдерживая хватку Стивовых пальцев.

Стив смотрел на бьющуюся жилку на шее Баки, держал его запястья и вбивался внутрь, не сдерживая хриплых стонов. Он то ускорялся, жестко трахая и задыхаясь от возбуждения, то замедлялся, плавно и неумолимо продвигая член вперед.

В голове и паху на каждом рывке будто вспыхивал маленький огненный шар, разбрызгивающий обжигающие искры по всему телу, от затылка до пяток. Баки коротко выдыхал, поднимал бедра навстречу Стиву, сильно сжимаясь внутри, так, что под веками звезды плясали.

У Стива подломились руки, он лег на Баки, опираясь локтями о постель, приник поцелуем к его шее, сжал зубы на коже и яростно задвигал бедрами, стремительно приближаясь к краю. Содрогнулся в оргазме, рвано толкаясь внутрь, заполняя Баки семенем. Протиснул руку между ними, обхватил его член. Баки кончил в пару движений, хрипло вздыхая и слабо подергиваясь.

Стив глубоко вдохнул, успокаивая колотящееся сердце и бешеный ток крови, поцеловал Баки, ласково оглаживая языком его губы. Его переполняли нежность и любовь, он склонился ниже, укутывая Баки собой, в который раз благодаря сыворотку за здоровое сильное тело, теперь способное по-настоящему защитить Баки. Собственническое чувство расцвело еще сильнее, накрывая с головой.

Стив медленно скользил постепенно опадающим членом, чувствуя теплую влажную податливость и счастливо вздыхая. Он покрывал поцелуями лицо Баки, касался губами закрытых глаз и ресниц. По члену стекала смазка и сперма, мягкие, растянутые мыщцы уже не удерживали его. Стив в последний раз вжался внутрь, потираясь пахом о задницу, и неохотно отстранился. Баки расслабился под ним, со вздохом выпрямил ноги и повернулся к нему спиной.

— Эй, не отодвигайся, дай мне обнять тебя, — Стив лег сбоку, притянул его к себе, плотно прижимаясь всем телом, закинул ногу на бедро. Фыркнул в шею, отодвинув носом влажные волосы. — Какие мы потные…

Разворошенная постель напоминала поле боя. Стив утолкал подальше запачканные участки, лениво думая, что надо бы докупить еще постельного белья и одеял. Баки тихонько лежал в объятиях, почти не шевелясь. Стив потерся щекой и носом о его плечо.

— Вкусно пахнешь… — Стив провел рукой по груди, зацепив по пути сосок и потеребив его, добиваясь твердости. Накрыл ладонью мягкий, чуть липкий член, скользнул ниже, приласкал мошонку и дотянулся до дырки, мягкой, потрясающе влажной, потер пальцем складочки входа, легко пускающие внутрь. Хрипло вздохнул, чувствуя, как тяжелеет в паху. — Черт, снова хочу тебя…

Стив подхватил член под головкой, направил его, втираясь между ягодиц. Надавил, неглубоко проскальзывая внутрь и преодолевая легкое сопротивление. Баки шевельнулся.

— Просто полежи вот так, — Стив придержал его за бедро, потом отвел ему ногу вперед, облегчая себе доступ, потерся головкой о расслабленную дырку, коротко входя и снова вытаскивая. — Ох, Баки, какой ты мокрый… — сбивчиво прошептал Стив, ощупывая пальцами растянутый вокруг головки вход, собирая на них вязкую влагу. — Еще выгнись… ох, да… Тебе хорошо? — Стив поцеловал его в плечо, немного отстранился, обхватил ягодицы, раздвигая их и смотря, как медленно погружается член, как Баки снова пускает его в себя, позволяя Стиву брать его. Позволяя Стиву любить его.

Стив толкался внутрь, оглаживал его бока и бедра, растирал пальцами растянутый на члене вход, тискал ягодицы, разводя их до побелевшей кожи. Возбуждение нарастало подобно гигантской приливной волне, неотвратимой и мощной. Дыхание начало сбиваться, Стив двигался все быстрее и жестче, протянув руку вперед и сомкнув кольцо пальцев на члене Баки.

— Вот так, хороший мой… давай, позволь мне… — хрипло шептал Стив, почти не осознавая слов. Баки прогибался в ответ на движения, тихо постанывая. — Так хочу тебя, детка… ты мой… моя детка… вот так, обожаю, когда ты такой… — бормотал Стив, вбиваясь внутрь. Повернул Баки на живот, оказываясь сверху, коротко и сильно задвигал бедрами, шепча в потную шею: — Мой сладкий, такой покорный, любимый мой… Так хорошо, как же хорошо…

Баки вскинул бедра, прогнувшись под ним. Стив низко застонал, с силой сжимая его под грудью.

— Люблю тебя… не двигайся, — задыхаясь, велел Стив. — Я сейчас, сейчас… Баки… боже, Баки!

Его вытянуло в долгой судороге оргазма, Стив почти рычал, долбясь внутрь и ловя ладонью теплые густые капли, выстреливающие из члена Баки. Он вжал Баки в постель, плавно вращая бедрами, вытягивая последние всполохи удовольствия и покусывая загривок. Баки замер под ним, расслабляясь, подставляя шею.

Стив высвободился, мазнул членом по промежности, запечатлевая острое, невыносимо счастливое чувство единения и принадлежности. Скатился вбок, часто дыша, подтащил Баки к себе, утыкаясь ему в макушку. Всклокоченные влажные пряди щекотали нос, Стив прижался губами, целуя его в темя.

— Ох, Бак… тебе понравилось? — спросил Стив, оглаживая его спину и задницу, хотя бы немного утоляя постоянный голод, требовательную и мучительную жажду прикосновений, зная, что Баки рядом, здесь, живой.

— Можно в душ?

— Пойти с тобой? — рассеянно спросил Стив, баюкая в груди их недавнюю близость и уже думая, когда можно будет повторить.

Баки промолчал.

— Хэй, так тебе понравилось? — повторил Стив, вдруг захотев услышать это, хотя, конечно, и так было понятно.

— Я кончил, — ответил Баки.

— Я заметил, — сказал Стив, ощутив неприятный холодок внутри. — Это не одно и то же.

Та пробежка в парке, последние недели и подслушанный ночной разговор вдруг снова угрожающе надвинулись на Стива.

— Простой вопрос, Бак, — как мог беззаботно сказал Стив. — Ты ведь хотел этого? Со мной? Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Баки будто с трудом поднял голову, открыл глаза, привычная полуулыбка стала шире.

— Бак?

Баки пожал плечами, снова прикрыв глаза, но тут же, будто спохватившись, поднял взгляд на Стива.

Сердце ухнуло вниз.

— Ты не хотел, — медленно произнес Стив. Реальность упала на него бетонной стеной, грозя похоронить под собой. — Почему сразу не сказал? — выговорил он, чувствуя, как немеют губы.

Баки отвел глаза, нервно облизнувшись.

— Почему? — надавил Стив.

Баки сглотнул, глядя вниз и вцепившись пальцами в живот. Быстро вдохнул, решаясь.

— Не-не-нельзя, это нельзя, нельзя, — зачастил Баки. — Нельзя отказываться, нельзя останавливать, на-надо быть благодарным…

— Что? — осипшим голосом спросил Стив.

Все это время, все счастливые месяцы вдруг повернулись к нему другой стороной, все слова Баки, его поступки, все его _молчание_ обрели разом другой, ужасающий смысл...

Стив прикрыл глаза, титаническим усилием заталкивая поглубже свои эмоции, накатившиеся ужас и боль. Самобичеванием сейчас не помочь Баки, Стиву надо сосредоточиться на главном. Надо понять, что происходит между ними. Что ему делать дальше. Как сильно Стив успел навредить и можно ли это, нет, не исправить, но смягчить. И как впредь не допустить такого.

— Нельзя отказываться... — повторил Стив, стараясь спокойно обдумать его слова. — То есть, если ты не хочешь, ты не можешь остановить меня, сказать “нет” или оттолкнуть?

— Не могу, — выдохнул Баки, а потом уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, судорожно выдыхая. — Прости…

— Извиняться здесь не тебе, Бак, — тихо сказал Стив, обнял его, осторожно поглаживая по затылку и плечам. — А что ты **можешь** сказать? Если чего-то хочешь, можешь согласиться?

— Да, — почувствовал Стив кожей едва слышный ответ.

Стив погладил Баки по голове, планируя следующий шаг.

— Хорошо. Это хорошо. Так. Вот что мы сделаем. С этой минуты я не совершу ни одного действия, пока не услышу от тебя однозначное согласие. В любых ситуациях, — твердо продолжил Стив, понимая, что с этим надо разобраться сейчас, иначе он рехнется.

Он вспомнил, как впервые поцеловал Баки после его возвращения. И Баки не оттолкнул его.

— Если ты не хочешь и никогда не хотел… — Стив запнулся, ощутив мгновенную вспышку страха. Баки тревожно посмотрел ему в лицо. — …близости со мной, секса, то я больше не прикоснусь к тебе с таким подтекстом. Бак, — Стив быстро облизал губы, — ты хочешь… быть со мной?

— Да, — Баки хмуро глянул на него и снова прижался щекой к груди. — Конечно, я хочу, идиот, я же люблю тебя, — проворчал он.

От накатившего облегчения у Стива голова закружилась. Он медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как отпускает внутри ледяной кулак, сжавший внутренности. Вряд ли Стив бы пережил, если бы оказалось, что он принуждал Баки именно в этом, самом главном. Единственном, что Стив не мог потерять.

— Боже, ладно, хорошо... — Стив перевел дыхание, склонился ниже и тут же замер, осадив себя. — Можно тебя поцеловать ?

— Да. О таком можешь не спрашивать, — вздохнул Баки.

— Ну нет, — хрипло и нервно рассмеялся Стив, потом легко коснулся его губ, опасаясь пока углублять поцелуй. — Теперь буду спрашивать.

Баки поцеловал в ответ, потом отодвинулся, откатываясь почти на край постели. У Стива рука автоматически дернулась, собираясь удержать Баки на месте, рядом. И Стив вдруг понял, что так он делал постоянно. Не давал Баки отодвигаться настолько далеко, насколько тот хотел. И конечно же, ебаный боже, Стив не слышал возражений в ответ. Подавив вспышку бешенства и отвращения к себе, он подсунул ладони под свой бок, от греха подальше.

— А о чем ты говорил с Сэмом? — все-таки спросил Стив, пока Баки лениво вытаскивал из-под себя кусок одеяла.

— Слышал, да? — хмыкнул Баки. — Ну как иначе…

— Так о чем?

— Ну… об этом же. Что мне надо как-то извернуться, чтобы ты понял, что я не могу не подчиняться твоим приказам, — Баки хмыкнул и неловко дернул плечом. Посмотрел на Стива, явно пытаясь улыбнуться. — Кажется, я сумел.

Приказам.

У Стива в голове пронеслась вереница всех его слов, сказанных Баки, и следом все ругательства, какие он мог припомнить на данный момент.

— А Сэм про это откуда знает и почему сам мне не сказал?

Вот сейчас Стив найдет время пообщаться с ним. И темой разговора будет не только Баки.

Баки сел, скрестив ноги, поморщился, поерзав на заднице.

— Больно? — тут же спросил Стив.

— Да мокрое все, — недовольно отозвался Баки. — А Сэм на той пробежке понял. И все звонил тебе эти две недели и смс писал.

К щекам прилило горячим, Стив потупился, ощутив жгучий стыд. Вот черт. Ведь мог же хоть сообщения глянуть.

— А как же миссии? — пришло ему в голову. — В Гидре. Если ты не мог отказаться от неверного плана или снаряжения, или…

— Это другое, — перебил его Баки. — Отказаться прямым текстом я не мог, конечно. Всегда приходилось иначе формулировать. Но когда, если… ну там... — Баки отвернулся, смотря в стену. Сказал тихо: — Наказания за проебы не отменяются, и надо принимать все, что придумает куратор. Мне это хорошо в голову вбили. — Баки мрачно усмехнулся. — До сих пор действует. Как ступор какой-то, помрачение сразу.

— Баки…

Баки пожал плечами, сгорбившись.

— Ну вот… такая херня. Я не хотел тебе говорить, пусть бы так и шло, ты же не Гидра… Ничего особо неприятного…

— Баки!

— А Сэм сегодня сказал, что так я тебя подставляю. Когда… когда все выяснится, а это, блядь, всегда выясняется, ты будешь чувствовать себя насильником.

Стив сглотнул. Вообще-то он уже так себя чувствовал, но пока отложил тяжелые мысли на потом.

— Ладно, я в душ. Весь липкий, как после… — Баки не закончил предложение, снова поморщился и ушел в ванную, плотно закрыв за собой двери.

Стив подумал, что вряд ли Баки собирался сказать “липкий, как после секса”. После чего-то другого. Чего-то неприятного.

В тот же день Стива ждали в Башне. Наташа привезла целую тонну гигабайтов данных по Штрукеру, которые в бумажном эквиваленте составили бы небольшую библиотеку.

Баки еще мылся, пока Стив споро одевался, быстро обтеревшись влажными салфетками, и прибирал постель (грязное в стирку, спальники и одеяла свернуть, уложить у стены).

— Бак! — Стив постучал в дверь ванной. — Я в Башню, там новые данные надо просмотреть и обсудить.

Еще вчера он бы зашел внутрь, а будь больше свободного времени, то залез бы к Баки под душ, не спрашивая разрешения. Априори считая, что ему это позволено.

— Поедешь со мной?

Сквозь шум воды ничего не доносилось, как Стив ни прислушивался.

— Или останешься дома?

— Да. Останусь, — тут же отозвался Баки.

— Хорошо. Тогда… До вечера, я вернусь поздно, скорее всего.

— Приготовлю ужин, — громче сказал Баки, перекрывая шум воды.

— Хорошо… — повторил Стив и заставил себя отойти от двери.

В последний раз Стив видел Наташу такой усталой, когда они едва выбрались живыми из-под развалин разрушенной базы в Лихае.

Она сидела в кресле, подвернув под себя ноги, и тянула через трубочку белковый коктейль, почти безучастно оглядывая зависшие в воздухе проекции. Стив просматривал файлы, сразу сортируя их по степени значимости, и выводил на экраны самые “горячие”.

Через час к ним присоединились остальные Мстители, кроме Тони, который улетел на конференцию в Сан-Франциско. Черновой вариант плана был готов, теперь надо было согласовать детали с командой. Сэм, сидя в углу, негромко обсуждал что-то с Наташей, вывесив перед собой схему лаборатории. Стив не прислушивался. Он понимал, что надо извиниться за свое поведение и поговорить насчет Баки. Может быть, сегодня, когда они закончат, Сэм найдет для него полчаса.

— Ладно, остальное завтра, — сказал Стив, когда Наташа стала уж слишком часто и демонстративно поглядывать на часы.

И правда, пора было заканчивать. Стив обернулся на Сэма, который с улыбкой посмотрел в ответ, потом дернул подбородком, указывая на пару кресел в углу зала. Там же на столике была небольшая кофеварка, несколько кружек и вазочка с печеньем.

— Ну что, дружище, подозреваю, ты наломал дров, — со вздохом сказал Сэм, когда они расположились в креслах, и Стив утомленно откинул голову назад, вдруг разом понимая, как устал за сегодня. И за последние недели.

— Да… В общем… Дело в Баки.

— Это я понял, — Сэм разлил по чашкам кофе, добавил себе сахара.

Стив взял свою кружку, с удовольствием сделал глоток идеально крепкого напитка. В зале уже был полумрак, проекции, что давали достаточно света, исчезли, а за окнами быстро темнело. Сотрудники Башни разошлись несколько часов назад, и на всем этаже сейчас остались только они вдвоем с Сэмом.

— Извини, что не отвечал на звонки. Я…

— Ничего, Отелло, я ведь уже ждал, что ты меня на дуэль вызовешь.

— Ха-ха, — мрачно ответил Стив, ощутив, как вспыхнули кончики ушей. Выудил печенье, отправил в рот.

— Итак, — с намеком сказал Сэм. — Если хочешь, буду задавать наводящие вопросы.

Он придвинул к себе вазочку, провернул ее несколько раз по часовой стрелке, потом выбрал печенье с шоколадной глазурью и положил его рядом с чашкой.

— Почему Баки звонил ночью тебе? — выпалил Стив.

Сэм приподнял брови, а потом спокойно ответил:

— Потому что я единственный, кроме тебя, с кем он добровольно разговаривает о проблемах. Что, ты не знал? — удивленно спросил он в ответ на выражение лица Стива. — Так что случилось? Вы обсудили его проблему с отказами?

— Да, я… сегодня утром поговорили, — тихо ответил Стив, потом вздохнул и потер лоб пальцами.

— Вообще меня удивляет, что ты раньше не понял, я даже думал… — Сэм нахмурился, но продолжил, цепко глядя на него: — Думал, может, это вас обоих устраивает — такие отношения. Это, в принципе, не редкость, и лезть с советами я не планировал.

— Какие отношения? — сжав зубы, спросил Стив, понимая, что ответ будет неприятным.

— Зависимые. Когда один человек подчиняется другому, по обоюдному желанию.

Подлокотник кресла хрустнул под рукой. Стив невидяще перевел взгляд на него, машинально отряхнул с ладони щепки.

— Просто, Стив, это очень заметно, если знать, куда смотреть. Ты полностью контролируешь жизнь Баки, решаешь, что и как ему есть, куда идти и где жить...

Каждое слово отдавалось внутри вспышкой боли и тошноты.

— На самом деле это может помочь сначала, — продолжил Сэм. — Солдатам, людям, побывавшим в плену, ограничения в выборе на первых порах помогают постепенно наладить жизнь. Но выбор должен быть в любом случае. Извини, но я не вижу этого у вас с Баки. Ты предлагаешь вариант и принимаешь его сам, не выслушав мнение Баки. Более того, даже если он против, твое решение не меняется. Я наблюдал это каждый раз, когда мы виделись.

Стив закрыл глаза.

— Ты это знаешь. Знаешь, что я прав. Ты неглупый человек, эти вещи должен был замечать сам.

— Я замечал, — отрывисто сказал Стив.

— И?

— И мне нравилось, ясно? — хрипло ответил Стив. — Я считал, что Баки тоже… что он позволяет, ему так хорошо. Я забочусь, а он принимает это, и ему это нужно, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Сэм сочувственно улыбнулся.

— Ну, приятель, это не совсем так.

Стив не поехал домой. Он почти час гонял по объездной дороге, выжимая из мотоцикла все, на что тот был способен. Ветер свистел в ушах, еще пару десятков миль на спидометре, и байк бы взлетел. Стив обгонял редкие попутные машины, весь сосредоточившись на движении, не думая ни о чем, наслаждаясь скоростью. У него было не так много вещей в жизни, которые он действительно любил.

Баки ждет его дома. Или нет? Стоит ли Стиву свернуть сейчас на пригородную трассу и уехать? Позволить Баки жить самому. Решать самому. Стив помог ему восстановиться, но сейчас Баки не требуется его помощь. Его присутствие. Ведь может статься, Баки намного комфортнее общаться с Сэмом, Наташей и Тони. Оставить в прошлом не только плен у Гидры, но и Стива. Наверняка он одним своим видом каждый день напоминает Баки о случившемся.

Если Баки и правда хотел бы жить в Башне, то Стив должен пойти ему навстречу. Особенно если Баки хочет вернуться туда один. Конечно, он сказал утром, что любит Стива и хочет быть с ним. Но вдруг Баки считает, что у него нет выбора и Стив не отпустит его?

Было уже около часа ночи, когда Стив добрался до дома. Ввел код на панели, аккуратно открыл входную дверь, стараясь не шуметь, неслышно зашел в гостиную, осторожно переступая через коробки. Из кухни падал неяркий голубоватый свет. Значит, Баки еще не спал. Стив вздохнул и, уже не скрываясь, направился туда. Баки сидел за барной стойкой, сосредоточенно изучая что-то в ноутбуке.

— Привет, Стив, — рассеянно сказал он, одной рукой проматывая колесико мышки, а второй шурша в мисочке с шоколадными шариками и отправляя их в рот один за другим.

Стив достал из холодильника кусок сыра, щелкнул кнопкой чайника. Хлеба на тосты осталось совсем ничего, утром придется сходить в магазин. Надо прямо сейчас предложить Баки вернуться в Башню. Все его вещи до сих пор почти не разобраны.

— Бак…

— Я нам кровать заказал, — одновременно со Стивом сказал Баки. Он развернул к нему ноутбук. На экране было фото кровати, очень похожей на ту, что стояла у них в Башне. — Завтра привезут, — добавил Баки, сияя улыбкой. — Мне Джарвис подсказал, где такую же найти. И вот смотри, еще светильники, крутые, да? А вот здесь для гостиной можно выбрать кресла, я уже отметил парочку...

Стив подошел ближе, разглядывая интернет-страницу, но почти ничего не видя перед собой. Баки открывал все новые вкладки, показывая ему разные вещички для их дома.

Стив встал за его спиной, потянулся было руками, но тут же убрал их.

— Можно обнять тебя?

— Да. Стив, ну правда, о таком не надо спрашивать, — немного недовольно ответил Баки, откидываясь к нему в объятия и одной рукой продолжая набирать что-то в строке поиска.

Стив прижал его к себе, впитывая тепло его тела, с силой вдыхая запах, и повернул голову.

— Можно поцеловать?

Вместо ответа Баки поцеловал его сам, откинувшись назад сильнее и перенеся вес полностью на Стива, накрыв его руки своими.

Стив смаковал поцелуй, нежно касаясь языком мягких губ и изнанки рта, ощущая ответные движения. Баки поглаживал его предплечья и улыбался, прикрыв глаза.

— Ты чего так долго? — прошептал он.

— Поздно закончили, — так же тихо ответил Стив, проводя губами по его щеке и виску, оставляя на них легкие поцелуи. — Потом я еще с Сэмом задержался.

Баки развернулся на высоком табурете, спиной оперся о барную стойку, а ногами обхватил Стива за талию. Снова поцеловал, пробравшись пальцами за ремень джинсов и поглаживая поясницу. У Стива в груди словно распустился ярко-алый цветок, посылающий по всему телу теплые волны. Сердце забилось чаще, желание быть с Баки становилось почти неодолимым. Баки притянул его ближе, широко оглаживая спину, сжал коленями его бока.

— Если хочешь, можем вернуться в Башню, — негромко сказал Стив.

— Еще чего, — щекотно фыркнул Баки ему на ухо. — Я такой шикарный столик нам нашел, отлично у той стены встанет.

— Здорово, — пробормотал Стив, которого потихоньку уносило от близости Баки. Было тяжело контролировать себя, но Стив хорошо помнил его утренние слова и разговор с Сэмом. — Но ты ведь хотел остаться в Башне? Мы переедем обратно, без проблем, Бак.

— Ну, немного неожиданно вышло, — отвлеченно сказал Баки, проводя ладонями по его животу. — Сорвались сюда, как по тревоге. Но здесь ничего, мне нравится.

— Ладно, — с сомнением произнес Стив.

Баки скрестил лодыжки на его пояснице, добрался губами до уха. Стив держал ладони на его плечах, невесомо поглаживая их через ткань футболки. Кожа зудела от желания сгрести Баки в объятия, стянуть с него штаны и затащить на себя, насадить на член, наскоро растянув пальцами. Прижать спиной к стене, прямо тут, на кухне, подхватить под коленями и трахать, пока не уйдет изнутри это стылое, невыносимое чувство беспомощности. Стива раздирало желание снова ощутить Баки своим, целиком и полностью, безоговорочно принадлежащим ему. Он опустил ладони на его ягодицы, проследил большими пальцами линию между половинок.

— Бак… Баки, продолжим в постели? Ты точно хочешь сейчас?

Баки не ответил, занятый расстегиванием его рубашки и поцелуями в шею и плечо.

— Баки, тебе нравится, ты хочешь? — громче повторил Стив.

Они сейчас вместе этого хотят, или Баки только реагирует на желание Стива? Подстраивается?

— Что? Ну да! — Баки взялся за его ширинку, быстро расстегнув пуговицу и потянув вниз застежку-молнию. — Конечно, я хочу, Стив, это же и так понятно, не надо каждый раз спрашивать.

Стив прикрыл глаза и медленно вдохнул, считая в уме, возвращая себе ясность рассудка. С трудом отстранился, выпутываясь из объятий.

— Ты чего?

— Так не пойдет, Бак, — хрипловато сказал Стив, держа руки при себе. — Тебе придется отвечать мне. Я раньше тоже думал, что тебе все нравится, потому что _и так понятно_ , — он выделил голосом последние слова. — Но это было неправдой, верно?

Баки нахмурился, недовольно глядя на него, но потом кивнул, прикусив губу.

— Да, я понял. Хорошо. Мы можем продолжить?

Честно говоря, Стив уже не чувствовал себя готовым. Такая тонкая грань между согласием и просто позволением. Он легко может опять заставить Баки делать то, чего тот не хочет. И Баки перетерпит, потому что _ничего особо неприятного._ А Стив даже не узнает, что опять принуждал его.

— Давай не сегодня? Я вымотан. Хочу просто заснуть вместе с тобой. Можно? Ты бы хотел так?

Баки вздохнул, провел ладонью по лицу, потом кивнул и спрыгнул с табурета.

— Да, Стив, хорошо. Пойдем.

В постели, прежде чем обнять Баки, Стив еще раз спросил:

— Можно?

— Да, Стив, конечно, можно.

Стив прильнул к нему со спины, положил ладонь над сердцем, ощущая успокаивающие удары. Баки накрыл его руку своей, переплетя с ним пальцы. Стив прижался щекой к его плечу и закрыл глаза, позволяя усталости взять свое.

Будильник привычно зазвонил в полседьмого. Стив выключил его, полежал еще пару минут, нежась в полудреме. Баки зашевелился, что-то невразумительно бормоча и глубже заползая под одеяло. По плану сегодня была пробежка, они вчера договорились с Сэмом, а Стив и так задолжал ему как минимум пять тренировок и совместных завтраков.

Контрастный душ помог быстро проснуться, в крови забурлила энергия, ожидание светлой радости лавиной накрыло Стива. Теперь все будет по-другому, уж он постарается, сделает все, чтобы Баки был счастлив.

Новая жизнь. Ох, уже не терпится начать.

Стив методично почистил зубы, побрился, размышляя, чем заняться вместе с Баки сегодня. До трех он был свободен, а потом они с Нат и Клинтом снова встречаются на базе, чтобы доработать последние детали операции.

Сейчас вдвоем на пробежку, Баки же хотел увидеться с Сэмом, так что он будет рад. Потом позавтракать втроем в каком-нибудь уютном месте (“А лучше вдвоем”, — немного виновато подумал Стив). Сходить за продуктами, не забыть купить смазку. В полдень в парке открытие карнавала, они с Баки как раз успеют посмотреть. Потом взять что-нибудь на вынос по дороге обратно, а оставшееся время провести в постели. Отличный план. Им предстоит прекрасный день.

Стив ополоснул лицо холодной водой, улыбнулся отражению в зеркале. Баки, кажется, все еще спал. Стив опустился рядом с ним на колени, тронул за плечо.

— Бак, на пробежку опоздаем. Сегодня встречаемся с Сэмом, мы договорились вчера.

Баки повернулся, с трудом разлепил глаза, мутным взглядом глядя на Стива снизу вверх. Потом со вздохом сел, опершись рукой о постель.

— Это обязательно? — хрипло спросил он.

— Что обязательно? — не понял Стив, раздумывая, разрешит ли Баки поцеловать его сейчас.

Баки молчал, медленно моргая и покачиваясь.

— Пробежка… — наконец сказал он.

— То есть? Ты же хотел с Сэмом увидеться? Подожди… — нахмурился Стив. — Ты хочешь остаться?

— Да, — с облегчением ответил Баки, подняв на него глаза. — Можно?

— Конечно, Бак, ты… конечно, оставайся, не надо спрашивать разрешения, — тихо сказал Стив, осознавая еще одну вещь. — Тебе вообще не нравится бегать со мной?

— Мне нравится, — простонал Баки, а потом упал обратно на постель, накрывая голову подушкой. — В двенадцать. Или вечером. Ради бога, Стив, не в шесть утра, — глухо донеслось из-под подушки.

— Ты почему сразу не… — Стив осекся, вспомнив свой не такой уж шутливый приказной тон, которым он будил Баки, не оставляя возможности отказаться. — Ладно, прости, черт… Но потом позавтракаем вместе? А в полдень в парке...

— В одиннадцать кровать привезут и шкаф, — сказал Баки. — Я сначала разгребу вещи, а потом собирать мебель буду.

Чудесный план на день лопнул, как мыльный пузырь, не продержавшись и нескольких минут. А ведь он и был именно таким — призрачным, ненастоящим. Ведь Стив даже не подумал спросить Баки, чем бы тот хотел заняться. Сам все придумал и решил за него. Опять. Как делал все это время.

— Хорошо, тогда… ну, засыпай, я один… то есть… ладно, пока…

Баки протянул металлическую руку и цепко схватил Стива за колено.

— Что?

— Или ты можешь лечь обратно, поспать до девяти, как нормальный человек, а потом помочь мне с вещами и мебелью. И с завтраком.

Стив пару секунд постоял, не двигаясь и слушая белый шум в голове, потом стащил штаны и забрался к Баки под одеяло.

— Господи, я знал, что ты есть, спасибо, — пробормотал Баки, не открывая глаз.

Стив улыбнулся, обнял его, предварительно получив злобное разрешение. Быстро отправил сообщение Сэму, что сегодня не придет. Заснуть Стив вряд ли сможет, но не это сейчас главное.

Баки лег головой ему на плечо, Стив вдохнул теплый запах, прикрыл глаза на секунду и провалился в сон.

И новая жизнь началась.

— Бак, я сварю пасту? Еще спагетти остались… Или лучше рис?

— Да, рис.

— Я на базу, поедешь со мной?.. Потом Сэм к себе приглашал.

— Да, поеду.

— Смотри, отличный свитер, примеришь?.. Уходим отсюда?

— Да.

— Вот так нравится?.. А так?.. А здесь?..

— Да, так хорошо, сильнее…

— Можно обнять?

— Позже...

— ...А сейчас?

— Да.

За три недели Стив узнал о Баки много нового. Тот ненавидел ранние подъемы, крепкий кофе (“Только с молоком, Стив. И с сахаром, конечно”), утренний секс, лапшу, обниматься после секса (“Можно в душ? Ну, или отодвинься”), барные стулья и еще кучу всего.

Любил целоваться, обниматься до и во время секса, очень сладкие десерты, принимать душ один ("Стив, ты наблюдаешь, и это… напоминает о всяком.”), смотреть с Сэмом странные сериалы, поедая странную еду, и еще кучу всего.

Стив поклялся узнать каждый пункт во втором списке.

Стиву казалось, что он бредет на ощупь по минному полю. В какие-то дни и вовсе создавалось впечатление, будто Баки ни одного действия не совершил по собственному желанию.

— Не трогай блины, я закончу, и мы вместе… Черт, прости, Бак. Бери сейчас, если хочешь.

— Очень дорого, возьми вот этот... Ох, проклятье! Извини, конечно, покупай какой хочешь.

— Что за глупости, зачем нам презервативы?.. Вот дерьмо, я понял, прости, да, давай так…

А еще Стив с ужасом понял, насколько ему нравилось вот то полное подчинение Баки. Когда Баки улыбался, не возражал, делал все, что хотел Стив. И в постели тоже. Особенно в постели.

Баки не любил, когда его брали со спины, не любил стоять на коленях, терпеть не мог горловой минет. И если раньше Стив частенько просто прижимался сзади, уложив его грудью на стол или диван, брал быстро и сильно, то сейчас опасался даже намеком показать это желание.

Баки любил медленный темп, предпочитал заниматься любовью только в постели и только с использованием презервативов, чтобы не чувствовать потом вытекающие смазку и сперму. Охотнее всего седлал Стива, сам контролируя ритм и глубину, не разрешал прикасаться к бедрам и заднице.

Баки начал чаще смеяться, подшучивать над Стивом, бурлил энергией и желаниями. Предлагал совместные занятия и ворчал, если Стиву не нравился выбранный фильм. Пинком отправлял его из постели, как только звенел будильник. Больше ни одного раза не сходил со Стивом на пробежки, ни утром, ни даже днем или вечером.

Баки был счастлив.

Теперь Стив наконец это увидел. И не мог поверить, что принимал за счастье то, что было у них раньше. Его наконец отпустило выматывающее чувство страха и ненужности. Баки любил его, был с ним, по собственной воле. Он не уйдет от Стива, и не потому, что выбора нет, а потому что этот выбор есть и Баки его уже сделал. Он принадлежит Стиву так же, как Стив принадлежит ему.

И это не надо доказывать. Не надо искать способы почувствовать Баки своим, ломая его. И себя.

Стив дорожил каждой секундой, каждой улыбкой Баки. Когда Баки что-то готовил специально для него, или гонял в спаррингах, или разбирал с ним старые фотокарточки, пытаясь вспомнить, кто на них был изображен, не разрешая подсказывать. Все моменты, когда он, смеясь, заваливал Стива на постель, а потом перекатывал на себя, отбрасывая прочь презервативы. Или добивался ответа на вопрос, чего именно Стив хочет сейчас, и если Баки мог, то давал это.

Баки уступал тоже. Но не так, как было у них еще недавно. Баки уступал, потому что хотел. Заботился в ответ.

Потому что они любили друг друга.

**Маленький эпилог.**

— Бак, у меня тут одно предложение есть…

— М-м...

— Выйдешь за меня?

Баки резко оглянулся на него, споткнулся, врезался в стену, чуть не выронив винтовку, которую держал готовой к бою, несмотря на окончание операции, и сказал:

— Нет.

— Но почему? — расстроенно спросил Стив, а потом до него дошло. — Ты сказал “нет”?!

Баки в шоке смотрел на него, растирая правое плечо.

— Нет. То есть да! — выпалил он, а потом расплылся в ошалелой улыбке. — Нет! Нет. Неа…

Баки схватился за его руки, улыбаясь как сумасшедший.

— Стив! Получилось!

— Баки, боже, ты смог! — Стив сжал его в объятиях, потрясенный, оглушенный его победой. — Я люблю тебя. Эй, так все-таки нет или да?

— Конечно, да!

Стив облегченно рассмеялся.

— А почему сейчас?

— С Гидрой покончено, Штрукер в тюрьме, у Мстителей пополнение. Можем уйти в запас. Выращивать цветы или громить наркокартели. Что захочешь.

— Вариант с цветами мне нравится, — ответил Баки.

— Будет все, как ты захочешь, — Стив обнял его и понадеялся, что Баки не скажет "нет" на тот шикарный лимузин, который завтра должен забрать их из дома и отвезти в мэрию. Но уж белый костюм и кольцо Баки точно одобрит.

Он же теперь любит сюрпризы.


End file.
